Efficient use of a wireless local-area network (WLAN) may provide acceptable transfer rates and acceptable response times to the users of the WLAN. In some environments, there are many devices trying to share the same resources causing these devices to content for access to the WLAN. Additionally, some devices may be limited by the communication protocol they use or by a bandwidth supported by the hardware of the device. Some wireless devices may need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy device protocols. Therefore, improved systems, methods and devices for sharing a wireless medium are desirable.